


First thing in the morning

by thistels



Series: A day in the life of Bottom-Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is not a morning person, Did I mention rimming?, Dirty Talk, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sleepy Bucky, Sleepy Sex, Steve Rogers is an asshole sometimes, Super Soldier Sex, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Steve Rogers, Very enthusiastic rimming, let me know if i should add tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistels/pseuds/thistels
Summary: This is pure smut, the only plot is that the boys love each other. And mainly how much Steve loves Bucky's ass when it's got his tongue in it.“C’mon Buck. I’ll fuck you with my tongue till you’re all wet and loose. You won’t even need lube when I work my cock into you, you’ll be so lax and sweet for me.” And yeah, that. Bucky can get behind that. Fuck, he loves it when he manages to wear down the barriers of shame and embarrassment and Steve starts talking dirty. Loves it even more when Steve acts on his words.





	First thing in the morning

Mornings are officially Bucky's favorite time of the day. Used to be that he hated them, he vaguely remembers. That he'd pull the blankets over his head and prolong the moment before he had to leave the bed to put food on the table for him and Steve for as long as he could. He remembers it more clearly from the time when he was the Soldier, a sharp snap back into consciousness that was almost immediately turned into pain in one form or another.

Mornings in the tower are different.

And this morning is looking to be one of the _very_ good ones.

Bucky drifts into consciousness slowly, the feeling of Steve trailing wet kisses down the length of his spine giving him the urge to purr. He doesn’t of course, because he’s not a cat even though Sam keeps telling him he’s like a lazy feline lounging on the couch and curling up in Steve’s lap and glaring at everyone who might disturb them at any opportunity. So he doesn’t purr, but he does hum approvingly into his pillow, urging Steve to continue worshiping his body with his tongue.

And Steve does. Taking his time and making sure he isn’t missing an inch of Bucky’s spine on his way. When he reaches the last knob of Bucky’s spine he doesn’t keep going like Bucky was expecting him to though, instead turning up again, pressing the same kisses into Bucky’s skin in the other direction. It’s not like Steve to be able to resist Bucky’s ass and one might wonder if Steve had been possessed. It wouldn’t have been the craziest thing to happen to them, after all.

But then when Steve gets up to Bucky’s neck he trails his kisses around to Bucky’s jaw, a firm hand in his hair turning Bucky’s head and angling it just the right way for a wet and messy kiss that telegraphs clearly the things Steve promises to do other parts of Bucky later, so he’s not that worried. He doesn’t partake in the kiss as much as he lets Steve slide his tongue against his, mouth open and pliant for Steve to fuck into anyway he wants to and he can tell it’s making Steve a little crazy.

The blond has clearly been up longer than Bucky, he always has too much energy in the mornings but at times like this Bucky isn’t complaining. The cock rubbing against Bucky’s back as Steve leans over him is wet at the tip for Christ sake and Bucky wonders just how long Steve was lying awake, hard and planning his attack.

“Morning.” Steve mumbles into Bucky’s mouth and just from that word alone Bucky can read the answer to his earlier question. Steve has put a lot of thought into this particular morning because that’s the voice of the Man-with-a-plan. The realization makes Bucky whimper into the kiss because whenever Steve puts that much thought into their sexual activities it usually ends with Bucky’s legs being jelly-like and his ability to speak lost to the world.

Steve probably knows what’s going through Bucky’s head because he chuckles as he lets go of Bucky’s lips to suck a mark into the side of his throat. Through persistent studies they have learned that they can actually leave hickeys on each other, even with the super serum, if they keep at it long enough and Steve is nothing if not dedicated to the subject. His hand is still in Bucky’s hair, grip just tight enough that he can’t quite relax his neck and has to let his head be pulled at the angle that satisfies Steve but it’s not uncomfortable. In fact, it’s fucking perfect and just the way he wants it.

When the color of the hickey is to Steve’s liking he lets Bucky’s head fall back against the pillow and picks up where he left of, kissing his way down Bucky’s back again. Steve’s teeth comes out to play just when he is halfway down and Bucky realizes that Steve can probably taste the drops of precome he left on Bucky’s skin there. He pays special attention to the area for a few minutes, tongue tracing patterns into Bucky’s skin like a massage with way to much oil.

Then he continues his journey downward and this time (thank god) he doesn’t stop at dip of Bucky’s spine. He can’t suppress the shiver that goes through him as Steve’s palms comes up to part the cheeks of his ass, the way his thumbs makes Bucky’s hole stretch just a little bit so that he can just _look_ at Bucky for a while. If he was fully awake Bucky would tell Steve to shove something (anything) in there and fuck him hard (please) just so that he wouldn’t feel so damn exposed, but right now he is fine with letting Steve take his time.

“Shit Bucky.” Steve mutters, voice low enough that Bucky barely hears the words and he doubts Steve is even aware he said them out loud. He sounds like reverent, like Bucky’s ass is the eighth wonder of the world or something like that, and Bucky would call him out for being a sap but that would mean he’d have to wake up enough to formulate words, so he doesn’t.

A second later he feels Steve’s breath against his skin again, wet tongue and hot mouth back on him where they belong. He moans into the pillow as Steve’s tongue touches his rim, and the sound drags on as Steve adds a bit more pressure and starts lapping at him, making Bucky’s dick _throb_. But just as he thinks that Steve is going to press inside and fuck him for real the sensation disappears. Steve’s mouth is still on him, but it’s moving _in the wrong fucking direction again_.

He makes a noise that’s half surprise and half disappointment and tries to wriggle his body a bit, chase Steve’s tongue with his ass to get is back where he wants it, but Steve must have been anticipating it because suddenly he is pressed into the bed as Steve straddles his thighs, sitting down on them firmly and making moving impossible unless he wants to wake up and wrestle Steve for it.

“Patience.” Steve mumbles against Bucky’s skin, halfway up his spine now and Bucky can feel his smug smile against the muscles of his back. He is about to protest now though, because waking someone up like this and then not finishing the job is just rude, but then Steve’s hands come up to fame his sides and Bucky is helpless to do anything but melt into Steve’s touch.

Bucky isn’t small by any means. He was slim, lean, before he shipped out to war but ever since then he has had muscles on-top of muscles. The serum combined with whatever drugs, steroids and other things Hydra had him on followed with a self-imposed, rigorous training-program once he settled into the tower had kept him that way. He’d scare anyone in a dark alley. But when Steve’s large hands traces his sides, fingers skimming his ribs and thumbs digging into the muscles of his back, he feels really small.

His dick is all the way into the game by now, pulsating in a rhythm that seems to be died to Steve’s kisses and Bucky really wants to shake Steve off and just rub himself off against the sheets and maybe sit down on Steve’s cock. But the way Steve’s hands are framing him is just that side of forceful and he knows that Steve won’t let him up without a fight and again: he doesn’t really want to wake up all the way. He wants to be lose and sleepy and relaxed when Steve takes him because that is really what makes mornings his favorite time of the day.

Steve moves up and down his back once more, excruciatingly slowly but Bucky can’t deny how good it feels even though he is impatient enough that he feels his whole body (or maybe it’s just his dick) vibrating with need. At least Bucky can revel in the fact that he isn’t the only one being denied what he wants – Steve’s cock keep sliding trough the crack of his ass, small little movements like Steve is trying to hold himself back but can’t quite resist getting a little friction.

But then Steve turns back up again without even going between Bucky’s cheeks.

“Steve noo-“ Bucky whines, and he knows how pathetic he sounds alright, but he needs Steve to fuck him _right now_.

“I got you sweetheart.” Steve drawls, words and the sound of his voice from another time and then his hand sneaks between Bucky’s body and the bed to fit around his cock. It’s nice. It’s beyond nice, it feels fucking awesome to have Steve’s hot palm to rub against instead of the sheets but it’s not what he wanted and it’s not what he needs and Steve knows it.

Luckily it seems that feeling how hard and hot and wet at the tip Bucky is has an effect on Steve’s patience, because the last time he kisses his way up and down Bucky’s spine he doesn’t linger anywhere in particular to draw it out and the whole thing takes a third of the time that the rest of the times took.

When Steve finally reaches his goal he doesn’t hesitate to push past the initial resistance of Bucky’s rim, fucking his tongue right into Bucky and the movement drains all of the tension out Bucky’s body, makes him melt into Steve’s capable hands as he fucks his tongue as deep into Bucky as it will go.

It’s just enough that he can feel the orgasm building low in his gut as Steve sets up a rhythm, but just as the orgasm is about to wash over him Steve’s hand wraps around Bucky’s cock more firmly and _squeezes_ to stop him from spilling. The unexpectedness of having his orgasm cut off like that leaves Bucky breathless, body and mind balancing on the tiniest thread between coming and not. Steve is completely still until Bucky draws a shaky breath, and then his hand strokes over his cock just lightly enough that it won’t set him off (Steve knows Bucky’s body a little _too_ well) and chuckles into his ass.

“Steve.” Bucky growls dangerously because he is pretty goddamn awake now and he’d been looking forward to going back asleep with Steve’s dick in him while he was still shaky from the orgasm which Steve had just ripped from him.

“Please Buck.” Steve pulls off him long enough to plead, and Bucky turns his head back to look at his fella. His lips are swollen and shiny, hair a complete mess and he is gorgeously laid out between Bucky’s legs. He is also blushing furiously, which was exactly what Bucky suspected. Just seeing that blush and knowing it’s there because Steve can barely even articulate his wants in his head, let alone out loud, is enough to make Bucky forgive him. Not that Steve has to know that yet though.

“Please what, Steve?” He asks, propping himself up with one arm to get comfortable at the bent angle, and if the motion makes his ass wriggles temptingly in front of Steve’s face then that is a complete coincidence.

Steve doesn’t answer, but the blush grows a few shades darker and Bucky is pretty sure it’s all the way down to his chest by now. Steve slips the thumb over the head of Bucky’s sensitive cock like it’s going to be enough to distract the fucking Winter Soldier from a self-imposed mission. It makes him shudder in pleasure, sure, but it’s not enough to wear him down.

“’Please Bucky, let me fuck you?’ Is that what you wanted to ask me Stevie?” Bucky coaxes, because he knows full well that that is _not_ what Steve wants.

“I wanna eat you out.” Steve confesses, struggling to say the words out loud despite the fact that he’d just had his tongue in Bucky’s ass a minute ago.

“You _were_ eating me out.” Bucky points out, because Steve was a teasing asshole before and two can play that game. “Doin’ a pretty good job of it even.”

“Too good. I need more than two minutes Buck, please.”

It had been longer than two minutes alright. Steve has a talented tongue but Bucky has stamina dammit and he doesn’t come from Steve licking his ass for just two minutes. So he makes an undetermined sound, urging Steve to convince him some more.

“C’mon Buck. I’ll fuck you with my tongue till you’re all wet and loose. You won’t even need lube when I work my cock into you, you’ll be so lax and sweet for me.” And yeah, that. Bucky can get behind that. Fuck, he loves it when he manages to wear down the barriers of shame and embarrassment and Steve starts talking dirty. Loves it even more when Steve acts on his words.

“Well then. Carry on.” Bucky says, tuning his face back into the pillow because he can’t stop a smug smile from breaking out all over his face.

Steve huffs in reply and he might have rolled his eyes at how Bucky managed to turn it around in a way that _receiving_ a dedicated rimjob was somehow granting _Steve_ a favor. But he doesn’t hesitate to get back to it, doubling his efforts and sinking his tongue back into Bucky.

It’s a slow drag of Steve’s tongue inside him, taking Bucky apart and the only thing keeping him from coming is Steve’s hand, holding his dick firmly. Steve makes the occasional humming sound against the rim of his hole which sends vibrations through Bucky’s whole body and waking up too early in the morning has never felt this good before. Bucky’s entire world is reduced to Steve fucking his ass, doing all the things that makes Bucky melt and he doesn’t know for how long he lies there, but when Steve’s tongue pulls out without entering him again it chocks him back into full consciousness, like he is a rubber band snapping back into place.

“Do I have to tie you down?” Steve asks from behind him and it takes Bucky a few minutes to understand that Steve is talking to him, expecting an answer. It takes even longer to understand that Steve is asking because Bucky has been thrusting back onto Steve’s tongue without even noticing it.

“No.” Bucky manages to choke out, because as tempting as getting tied up is he doesn’t want that right now.

Steve hums like he isn’t convinced, and Bucky considers begging and promising Steve that he’ll be good if Steve will just fuck him, but it turns out he doesn’t have to. A second later Steve’s tongue is back inside him, a finger joining it on the second thrust and sliding all the way in without resistance. Bucky doesn’t hold back the fucked-out groan that leaves him at the sensation, but he can’t resist pressing back onto Steve and he feels Steve smile against him.

One finger becomes two and three, stretching him efficiently and slow and deliberately avoiding hitting his prostate. Normally Bucky would protest but he knows he wouldn’t be able to keep from going off like a fucking firework if Steve touched that spot in him right now. Then the fingers disappear and Steve’s cock is pushing against his hole, smearing precome all over Bucky because Steve always gets real wet when he’s worked up.

Steve kept his promise of opening up Bucky good and well and it doesn’t take him much of a push to sink into him, saliva and precome slicking the way just fine with the way Bucky’s muscles have been worked. Judging by the way the sunlight filtering in through futuristic blinds it’s been more than two hours since Steve woke him up.

They both groan in unison as Bucky’s body opens up around the head of Steve’s cock (his thick, _perfect_ , cock) and doesn’t pause until all of Steve is inside of him, Steve’s forehead resting between Bucky’s shoulder-blades. From the warm breath along his back Bucky can feel just how much Steve has to keep himself together to make sure he doesn’t come too soon. They stay like that for a while, Bucky content with letting Steve set the pace now that he can feel Steve inside of him and Steve breathing in and out against his back. Bucky gives a content sigh and relaxes his body into the sheets, lets Steve hold his weight by the hand gripping his hip and keeping his ass raised just enough to get the right angle. He’s not as desperate to come anymore, the arousal rolling over him in hot, thick waves as Steve starts kissing his spine again.

And then Steve adjusts his grip on Bucky’s hip, let’s go of his hips so that he can use both his massive hands to hold Bucky’s ass where he wants it and starts snapping his hips, and Bucky’s body is once again very much awake. Steve seems unwilling to let too much air between their bodies, only pulling out a few inches before he thrusts back into Bucky, body curved over his back and emitting heat like a furnace. But it’s never mattered how much room Steve has to leverage his thrusts – he moves with the force of a super soldier and manages to fuck Bucky hard despite the limited space.

Steve fucks him into the bed like he’s an animal and his biology is driving him to procreate and that’s it, that’s all that Bucky is right now is a warm body to fuck into and manhandle however he wants. It turns Bucky on like crazy and makes him think that maybe he shouldn’t have discarded the whole A/O/B-dynamic-genre that he came across on Tumblr a few weeks ago quite so quickly. And then Steve hits Bucky’s prostate with a well-aimed thrust, his hand coming back to stroke Bucky’s cock and Bucky doesn’t think at anything at all except _white_ and _fuck_ and _oh god_.

He’s only half conscious as Steve comes in him a second later, crawling up his back once his cock slips out and pulling him into another kiss. He’d pretty sure Steve is laughing but he doesn’t really care – he’s too fucked out to care about anything other than his afterglow, the way his fingers shake and tremble if he doesn’t grab onto the pillow. He’s also pretty sure Steve goes back for a washcloth to wipe him down and rolls him off the wet spot he made, but he is totally going to deny the sulky whine that escapes him once he realizes that Steve isn’t getting back into bed to spoon him.

“Sam’s waiting.” Steve mumbles against Bucky’s ear, Bucky is pretty sure he hears that because there’s no way he would be dreaming about Steve leaving him for Sam. But his “ _Fuck Sam_ ” might come out a bit garbled due to the fact that he’s speaking into his pillow, and the way Steve laughs again before heading out for a morning run that Bucky refuses to take part it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feeds my muse and she is always hungry! 
> 
> And come talk to me on Tumblr @thistla. If you've got a prompt for me I would love to hear it!
> 
> And if you liked this work, you'll probably like the follow up which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13589049 (because I don't know how to do links in the notes-box hehe)


End file.
